


A Story's Start - Part 1

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Series: The Lady Beginning Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: Tsila Neola is a 15 year old seer with a forest behind her house and secrets in her head. When a strange force pulls her out of bed in the middle of the night, how will one of those secrets unfold?





	A Story's Start - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue of my brainchild, the Lady Beginning series. This sets up the world and provides some important context.
> 
> Well, without further ado, please enjoy!

Tsila sniffed, wiping at her nose a little before finally deciding to just give up on sleep and go outside for some fresh air for a while. She slowly walked through the house, trying to stay quiet while her eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light in the house.

After ending the short journey at the door, she silently opened it and crept outside onto the deck and into the light of a full moon.

"Dang, I didn't know there was gonna be a full moon tonight." Tsila commented, before she felt an inexplicable urge to head down to the forest and see how far she could go in the moonlight. Impulsive person that she was, she decided to go do just that, and crept down the stairs of the deck to the ground. All the while, something perched at the edge of her mind, like something she really was going to regret forgetting.

Heading down the path, she marveled at the way the moon's light illuminates everything with a pretty pale glow.

Brushing her hand against a leaf as she passed it, she failed to notice the jump of a shock of electricity passing from the plant to her fingertip. It slipped through the color spectrum, falling from a vibrant green, to a striking purple.

Reaching an old wire fence, Tsila crawled over it and reached the edge of a algae-choked pond. She gazed at the reflection of the moon that it dimly cupped as she decided which way to go, muttering to herself. "Hmm... I could go towards Victor's house, which was... north...? Or, no, it was south. Anyways. So I could go south, or I could go, west? Yeah, west. Which was deeper into the woods. Actually, 'don't think I've gone that way before, so why not? Let's go! Westward forth and all that!"

Direction decided, she forced her way through the late spring woods, walking over blooming plants and dead wood, ducking under tree branches and creeping around vines covered in thorns. The dim light made her go slow, but her eyes gradually adjusted as what seemed like a pull at her sternum brought her deeper into the forest than she had ever gone before.

About thirty minutes after passing through a sizable canyon, she came across a small, clear pond that featured a small island in the middle, with a fallen tree acting as a bridge between it and the rest of the land. In the middle of said island, rested an old clay vase, looking greek in origin. It was a dusty red from the clay around it, but bits of the black and yellow famous in greek pottery shone through. She couldn't tell what it was

Slowly, as though in a trance, she walked over the water using the tree as a bridge, not noticing how silent the forest had gotten. Some part of her was screaming, some warning bells telling her to go back, to not get any closer, but she dismissed them with a whispered excuse as she drew closer. "It's just a vase, right? An old greek vase. I just want to see what the story on it is, try to guess it, maybe, then I'll be gone! Heck, maybe it's a story no ones found before! I might be the first to see it in a long while!"

At the end of her small tirade, she crouched down and reached towards the vase. The waters ripple tensely as her fingers begin to brush against it, before seemingly being glued in place. She froze.

Tsila pulled at her arm, quickly beginning to panic as she found it firmly stuck in place. "He-help. Help. Help me! Help! I- I- please, no! No, no, no, I don't- I don't want this! No! I- please, not me! No, no, NO!"

She screamed as a flood of energy found it's escape through her. Pulses of power pushed outward in all directions, changing everything as they went. Every being around ground zero fled, cervitaurs and harpies, and all other manners of creatures and beings appeared as the waves washed over their fleeing forms.

The Revival, had come.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Please, tell me in the comments! I have absolutely no idea when I'm getting the next two chapters out, but they'll appear eventually!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Farewell!


End file.
